


Like that One Song about Poor Life Choices and One Night Stands

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety OTP Battle Submissions [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine being Aomine, F/F, Future Fic, background AoSaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Satsuki has a one night stand but it all turns out well in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like that One Song about Poor Life Choices and One Night Stands

**Author's Note:**

> My second most popular submission.

Satsuki woke up in the early morning in an unfamiliar hotel room with a blinding headache, a dry mouth that felt like something furry had died in it, and a curvy body sleeping beside her with familiar short brown hair.

Following her first impulse, Satsuki ran inside the bathroom and plopped down on the floor with her back against the door. Then she called Daiki.

“Satsuki? Can this wait? I’m in the middle of something at the moment.”

“Shut up and listen. I think I just did something very inadvisable and–”

“Are you okay? You sound kind of weird. What time is it anyway? Hey, anyone know the time difference between Las Vegas and Tokyo?” Daiki must have put a hand over the phone because the question came out muffled, though still intelligible.

“Dai-chan,” Satsuki said flatly, “what are you doing in Las Vegas.”

“Don’t get mad. I may or may not have just gotten married. But it’s okay! It’s like some kind of souvenir thing? So it’s not official. Well, unless we make it official later, I guess.”

“No, shut up. I don’t care. This is my moment. You need to listen to me talk about _my_ poor choices,” Satsuki hissed into her phone, trying to shift into a more comfortable position on the floor. It didn’t work.

“Whoa, what did you do? Did you finally kill someone with your cooking or something? I thought I told you not to cook anymore.”

“No,” Satsuki moaned, “worse. I think I had a one night stand with Aida Riko. You know, Seirin’s coach?”

“Are there–”

“If you try to ask me whether there are videos I will go to Las Vegas right now and rip your dick off.”

“I wasn’t going to ask that!” Daiki said unconvincingly, “Are you sure?”

“Daiki, I’m naked and so is she,” Satsuki said, and then added, “And no, there are no pictures either. None for you.”

“So that means there _are_ –”

“I will rip off your dick.”

“Look, I don’t know what you want from me. So you had a one night stand. It’s not like your life is over. Was the sex that bad?”

“I don’t know why I called you,” Satsuki said.

“I don’t know why you called me either. Were you actually expecting anything except crass comments about lesbian sex?”

“That’s remarkably perceptive of you. And there weren’t even that many comments either. Congratulations on your wedding, I guess. Give Sakurai-kun my regards.”

“Yeah, thanks– wait, how did you know it was Ryou?!”

“Woman’s intuition,” Satsuki sighed. She didn’t mention the panicked phone calls she’d gotten from Sakurai days before about a sudden trip to America that Daiki had sprung on him. She’d convinced him that it’d be a good idea to go – and not to call her until he’s back in Japan because international calls weren’t worth the money – but she wasn’t expecting them to get married. Glumly, she wondered how drunk Sakurai had gotten.

“Right. Sure. At least she’s hot? Too bad she’s kind flat–”

Hanging up on Daiki before he said something that would make her make good on her threat, Satsuki thumped the back of her head against the door despondently. She should have called someone else. Anyone else.

There was a knock on the door. “Are you done panicking at someone about our one night stand yet? Can it be my turn now?”

“Yeah sure,” Satsuki called back. Standing up made her realise that she was still naked, so Satsuki quickly grabbed a towel for modesty – resolutely ignoring the fact that Riko had already seen everything – and opened the door to let her in.

“Thanks,” Riko said, brushing past Satsuki with one hand already on the keypad of her phone. Satsuki tried to ignore her disappointment that Riko had already gotten dressed.

“Go ahead,” said Satsuki, “a word of advice: don’t try the childhood friend. It doesn’t help. Trust me.”

Riko opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “You know, I think I’ll take that advice. I’ll call Izuki-kun instead.”

“Good choice,” Satsuki offered the closing door and then flopped down onto the bed. She then stood up from the wet spot and flopped down on a different, drier, part of the bed.

Keeping an eye on the bathroom door, Satsuki thought about last night’s events. Then she thought about Daiki getting married to Ryou in America. She went back to thinking about last night’s events – the mental images were much nicer.

She was dressed by the time Riko finally came out of the bathroom, with a plan fully thought out. Waiting until Riko had flopped down beside her on the bed – after making sure that she wasn’t going to be in wet spot – Satsuki spoke up, “Do you want to have breakfast together?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Better late than never?”

“Okay.” Riko smiled. “Why not?”


End file.
